


In the Company of a Red-Haired Menace

by imaginary_space



Series: Shenanigans of the ASL trio (and their parents) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_space/pseuds/imaginary_space
Summary: Whenever Shanks is together with Mihawk, you can almost guarantee that he would be doing at least one of these two things (both if he's lucky): have sex, and/or get drunk on alcohol. This is a story of the former.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Series: Shenanigans of the ASL trio (and their parents) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	In the Company of a Red-Haired Menace

"Shanks you bastard - ngh! Let me come already!" Mihawk gritted his teeth as pleasure wrecked through his body in spasms when his lover gave his throbbing erection a firm stroke after relentlessly teasing him with fluttering touches. 

A chuckle came from behind him and a hand lifted his chin, allowing their gazes to meet through the mirror in front of him. A bolt of heat rushed through his body as he came face to face with the erotic sight before him. 

"Just a little bit longer Mihawk…" His partner ground his hips up against his ass, allowing the erection within him to rub against his prostate once, twice, three times. 

"It's...been an hour already you fucker - ah!" 

Air was punched out of Mihawk’s lungs when he was lifted and roughly shoved down onto the cock inside him. His body bowed in pleasure, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. He was so close! As if hearing his thoughts, fingers immediately clamped down tightly on the base of his purpling erection, starving off yet another orgasm. It was the fourth time he had been denied. Mihawk let out an animalistic snarl, bucking hard against Shanks' hold. His legs would have kicked out had his knees not been tightly secured to a bar, keeping them spread apart. 

"Red-Hair…!" He growled in frustration. Behind his back, his hands pulled at their restraints. If they were free he would have finished himself off by now. 

"Now now, Mihawk, eyes on the mirror. Look at how gorgeous you are impaled on my cock, desperately wanting to come." A voice cooed into his ear as a hand gripped his chin, directing his eyes to witness the salacious view in front of him again. 

“And people say _I’m_ the kinky one. I bet they don’t know about the collection of toys you have in that drawer, do they? Or how you’d use them on yourself when you're horny and alone in the castle. Do you think about me often when you play with yourself? Imagining that the toy stuffing inside you is my cock?” Shanks purred as he trailed kisses down his lover’s neck, never once turning his gaze away from the mirror.

“Ha...half of them are yours!” Mihawk rebutted in a breathy voice, tilting his head to provide better access.

He watched as a finger lazily circled around the skin where they were joined, stretched thin around the girth of the erection buried to the root inside of him. He could recognise his own hazy eyes staring back at him, heavily drunk on lust. Next to those were the hungry ones of his partner whose clever hands never stopped extracting pleasure-filled moans from his mouth. The dual sensations of sight and touch were turning him on much more than he cared to admit, especially seeing himself so helpless with pleasure in Shanks' hold. As they rocked their hips in tandem, Mihawk hissed when a particularly rough thrust jabbed at his prostate, followed by a long upwards stroke on his weeping erection. 

"You know, I have half a mind to just pull out and shove a vibrator in. Then I’ll put a cock ring on you to keep you on edge all night until we fuck again in the morning. I wonder if you'll even last seeing how desperate you are to come right now." Teeth nipped at his rapidly fluttering pulse before a pair of lips sealed over his skin and began to suck. 

"Do that and I will castrate you. Now hurry up and make me come!" Mihawk squirmed on Shanks' lap, craving for his long-denied orgasm. This round of sex had gone on for far too long in his opinion. 

"So bossy." Shanks gripped his splayed thighs and started pistoning his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of his lover's well-abused hole at a rapid rate. 

Mihawk moaned, struggling to keep his eyes opened and looking at the mirror. He wasn't going to last-! His breath hitched and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he finally came, cum pouring out of his cock in a spray. A hand continued to milk him through his orgasm, drawing out the remnants of cum within him which trickled down his waning erection in rivulets. Mihawk shivered and mewled as the cock inside him continued to pound at his prostate, sending mixed signals of pain and pleasure in his overstimulated state. He was too boneless to fight back.

After one last hard thrust, Shanks let out a drawn-out groan as he came, delighting something primal in him to have marked Mihawk thoroughly as his. Once he had come down from his high, he carefully lifted his near unconscious partner from his lap and laid him on the bed. He unbound his hands and knees, giving each of them a massage to stimulate blood circulation as well as to soothe the sting of the rope welts. Setting the ropes and bar aside, Shanks padded over to the attached bathroom where he cleaned himself off with a wet cloth before bringing a new one over to Mihawk. He wiped the cloth over his lover's pale skin, admiring the smattering of hickeys decorating his neck and chest. He was going to have to leave a few more before he left again, perhaps on his inner thighs this time.

After quickly depositing the soiled piece of cloth back in the bathroom, Shanks pulled the covers over Mihawk before joining him under them. He then curled around his partner, pressing a kiss into his sweat-soaked hair and murmured a short "Love you." to him. The soft answering smile he received sent warmth bubbling through him. Seeing as Mihawk would be useless for the next five hours, it would be up to Shanks to make breakfast for the kids in the morning. He also has plans to spoil his lover rotten tomorrow, starting with a bath and if he was lucky enough, serve him breakfast in bed - a rarity. That man was finicky about the cleanliness of his bed.

When the next morning came, Shanks was met with a pair of tired reptilian eyes glowering darkly at him. At Sabo's insistence, he and his brothers had relocated to a new room on the next floor above in an attempt to distance himself further from the noises of their passionate lovemaking. Being on the other end of the hallway was not going to cut it anymore for his enhanced hearing. Shanks contemplated the merits of introducing a gag to his partner the next time they decided to get frisky in bed. Or to kick the kids out of the castle first, if they were not already throwing themselves out at the first sign of things getting heated between him and Mihawk the next time he comes to visit them.


End file.
